


At Your Service

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Maids, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen comes home after a long day, only to be greeted in surprise by you wearing a maid outfit.





	

Zen can't help but feel relieved when he slides the key into the lock of his apartment. He's had a long and tiring day, and all he wants to do is just relax, slip under the covers, and hold you in his arms as he tangles his legs with yours while talking about the most mundane things. Zen swings the door open and walks inside, shutting the door behind him, his announcement of his arrival cutting itself short when his eyes land upon your form, waiting for him at the entryway.

The actor's jaw drops in shock, stuttering out random sounds when he sees what you're wearing: a maid outfit. You wore a black one-piece dress with a white trim, the skirt being a bit short and stopping mid-thigh. Atop the dress was a white half-apron, coupled with ruffles. You decided to accessorize to finish off the look, wearing a white lace headpiece and garter and opting to wear thigh-highs instead of the usual stockings or tights.

"Welcome home, Master!" You chirp in greeting, lifting your hands and making a heart shape with them as you flash the still perfectly stunned young man a welcoming wink. He was complaining to you on the messenger earlier about how annoying his day was going, so you had decided to give him a small surprise as soon as he came home.

"B-Babe—" Zen is finally able to find his voice, but he's interrupted with you running up to him and working on the buttons of his white coat.

"Let me help you with your coat, Master," you giggle to yourself, amused by his reaction to your surprise. You can feel Zen's intense gaze raking over you and the outfit you were wearing as you concentrate on your task, slipping his coat off his shoulders in a very slow manner. Your lower lip gets caught between your teeth to stop the teasing smile that was making its way onto your features.

You run your hands along Zen's body, feeling the tense muscles underneath his clothes relax from your touch. He really must have had a rough day, you think idly to yourself. Your hands roam around his chest and shoulders, trying to work out some of the kinks there before you abruptly pull your hands away. Zen almost whines in protest from the sudden lack of contact.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." you continue with your perfect maid act, apologizing as you bring your gaze down. "I just couldn't help but admire how well-built you are."

The corners of Zen's lips curve into a smile and decides to play along, his voice awfully teasing. "Is that really the kind of thing you should be saying to your master?"

You snap your attention upwards to his face, mirroring the young man's smile before changing your expression to forlorn one. "Please forgive me Master."

"If you give me a kiss, then maybe I will." His voice is light and playful, finding his sour mood from earlier in the day dissolving away.

You gasp dramatically, placing a hand over your chest in such an exaggerated manner that Zen can't help but throw his head back and laugh at your antics, and your expression melts to an adoring smile for a brief second before you continue. "Master, we shouldn't!" You exclaim with lots of gusto. "It's _forbidden_!"

A surprised squeak leaves your lips when you're suddenly pulled towards the actor and encased in his warmth. Zen dips his head down, his lips barely brushing against yours with each word he whispers. "It's just us two alone here." You don't get a chance to reply, finding your lips immediately smothered by Zen's into a searing kiss that takes your breath away. Your hands clutch onto his shirt as you return the kiss with just as much passion, and you can feel Zen's lips curve into a smile against you. You reluctantly pull away before turning on your heel and heading towards the living room to continue somewhere more comfortable, and Zen follows quickly behind you.

Zen watches you sway your hips, the skirt of your maid outfit swishing side-to-side with each step, and Zen bites his lip. You gasp when you feel familiar strong hands suddenly grip your hips from behind before Zen pushes his warm body against your back. The actor brings his lips close to your ear and blows out a warm puff of air that sends shivers down your spine. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Zen asks with that velvety voice of his you know all too well and love, and you could only whimper in response when you feel _something_ poking at your rear.

Without another word, Zen snakes his hands from your hips to underneath the skirt of your outfit so that he could caress your inner thighs, indvertently pushing his body closer to you while he starts grinding against you from behind. Zen's breathing becomes much more shallow, quiet grunts filling your ears as he rubs his clothed crotch against you, the bulge shape becoming much more prominent with time. You feel your knees go weak, and you slightly bend forward while you rest your hands upon Zen's arms as he supports you before you start grinding back with vigor.

A small curse tumbles out of the actor's lips, unable to be satisfied with just this. He momentarily pauses in his grinding and slips his hands out from underneath your skirt so that he could turn you around to face him. You note the way his face is flushed, his eyelashes barely brushing against the skin of his cheek with lidded eyes. "My pants are too tight right now, so help me out of them," Zen manages to breathe out, and you nod in understanding.

"Should I help you out of your underwear as well, Master?" You ask as your tongue darts out to lick your suddenly dry lips.

Zen bites his lower lip to muffle the groan that barely slips past him. "Yes, please..." You nod once more and go to remove the clothing, but Zen quickly catches your wrists, prompting you to curiously look up at him, slight impatience making its way onto your features. "Slowly," Zen adds as a command before he lets go of your wrist.

You do as the actor had asked, working on the button and zipper before hooking your fingers underneath the bands of both his pants and underwear together at once. You can feel Zen's eyes staring at you as you slowly slide the articles of clothing down his toned legs, revealing the hardened flesh underneath. Zen stubbornly kicks off his clothes before walking over to the couch, his eyes silently telling you to follow him, and you do, unable to tear your attention away from his exposed ass before you.

The young man sits down on the couch and makes himself comfortable while you continue standing in front of him, hands neatly folded together. He catches your gaze before his eyes flicker down to his cock, aching for attention. "Touch it," he firmly orders you with a strained voice, barely able to control himself.

You're more than happy to comply, going down on your knees so that you were more comfortable. You lift up your hands and tentatively wrap your fingers around Zen's cock, and you revel in the way it seems to jump underneath your touch. Zen lets out a shaky sigh at the sensation before you slowly start to move your hands along his length.

Zen tilts his head back a bit, his lips parting to let out small sighs of bliss as your hands continue to pump him. He drawls out a moan when you tighten your grip, and his hands clench into fists beside him. You move your thumb to flick the head, eliciting a sharp gasp from the actor, so you do it again. You decide to remove a hand and trace the length with your finger, lightly scraping against the flesh with your fingernail.

Broken moans spill out from Zen's mouth as he starts to buck his hips, wanting for more friction. You admire the way his jaw falls slack and the way his chest heaves for breaths. Zen's cock throbs restlessly underneath your palm, and you find one of your hands sliding down to your folds, unable to ignore the aching heat any longer. Your moan catches Zen's attention, and he finally realizes that you started to touch yourself too.

"Ah, no can do," Zen chides you as he leans forward, clasping your arm and tugging on it, effectively forcing you to pull out your fingers from your walls, and you whine in protest. Zen holds your wrist, bringing your fingers close to his mouth before wrapping his lips around the digits, licking and sucking off your arousal. Once satisfied, the young man pops his mouth off your fingers with a small smile before shooting you a smirk. "The only one who could pleasure you is me and my cock. Do you want me to pleasure you right now?"

You nod your head enthusiastically. "Yes, Master, please... I want you... I want your cock."

A visible shudder runs down Zen's spine at the desperation of your voice, and he nods in understanding. "Take your panties off."

"I'm not wearing any," you confess unabashed, and Zen sputters. He stares at you, wide-eyed with slight disbelief, but your expression tells him that you were telling the truth. A blush creeps onto his cheeks as he lets out a laugh, having no doubts that you planned all of this out, or at the very least, expected this to happen.

"In that case, that's fine. Keep the rest of your clothes on," he tells you as he licks his lips.

"These are Seven's clothes, actually..." you comment idly to yourself, but Zen still catches it.

The young man quirks an eyebrow as to when and why you have one of Seven's clothes—a maid outfit, at that—but then shakes the thought away. "It's fine, we can wash them later," he reassures you with a hint of impatience as his fingers make a "come hither" motion. "Come here, babe."

You do as he says and make yourself comfortable, staddling the actor's lap. You can practically feel the heat that his cock was emanating onto your skin and keep your hands resting at your sides. Zen gazes at you with pure adoration as he tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear. "I'm a bit tired today, so you'll have to do most of the work, okay?"

"Anything for you, Master," you reply in a sing-song voice, and Zen takes your face into his hands and pulls you in for a deep kiss.

The two of you break the kiss apart, and you lift up your skirt so that you can properly see Zen's length. You take the member into your hands and guide it along to your entrance before slowly burying it inside your heat. Both you and Zen groan simultaneously as his cock becomes enveloped in your warmth all the way up to the hilt. You take a moment to adjust to the intrusion before rocking up and then quickly going back down on the actor's length.

Zen's hands find their way to your hips, holding you for support and helping you with the roll of your hips. You rest your forehead against Zen's, and the two of you stare at each other with lidded eyes, your pants and gasps for air mixing together in the small gap between both of your lips. Zen groans, the grip on your hips tightening the slightest bit as your walls try to pull him in each time you take his cock in. "Fuck, babe... So _good_... You're such a good girl... Such a good girl for your master..."

You shiver in delight at his words of praise, a small whimper leaving your lips as you increase your pace and unknowingly clench yourself around his heat. Zen captures your lips once more and nibbles on them before slipping his tongue inside your mouth, tracing out the inside before swirling the wet muscle together with yours. You pull away with a gasp, slamming down particularly hard on the actor's cock, and he hisses in response as his hands slip underneath your skirt, wanting to feel your skin underneath his palms. Every time you go down on Zen's length, the skirt of your outfit flutters around where your cunt connects with his cock, providing the _smallest_ amount of wind but is more than enough to add to the sensation.

"You're so tight and warm..." Zen hums in delight, moving to lick and nip at your exposed collarbones. "How is it, hm? How does my cock feel? _Answer me_ ," he growls, insistent.

Your hands go to tightly grip onto Zen's shoulders for support while you bow your head, struggling to get your words out amongst your pleasured moans and sighs. "Good—Master, your cock feels _so good_ inside me!"

Louds moans fall out of Zen's lips, filling the room as he starts to buck his hips alongside yours. "O- _Ohhh_ , god, yes... Fuck me, babe. Fuck me as much as you want!! Make me feel _good_ —!"

You desperately pant for air, Zen's encouragement going straight to your crotch as you continue to ride him, his cock throbbing relentlessly inside your walls while the sound of slapping wet skin fills your ears. Zen becomes more frantic as he races to find that all too familiar sweet release, his hands squeezing you for purchase as he lifts himself off the couch to have his hips meet yours, the force of it so strong that you're almost afraid of flying off, but he keeps you anchored to him.

" _Ohh_ , _yesss_!" Zen drawls out, his mouth opening and closing with his quickened breaths and thrilled moans as his head starts to dip back. "Yes, babe! Yes! Fuck, yes, yes, _yesss_!"

Zen slams you down hard onto his throbbing cock with a harsh growl, ramming the hot and pulsating flesh deep inside you, his head thrown back as he screams out your name with his release. You take a sharp inhale of breath when you feel Zen's essence spill and fill you, and you close your eyes to revel in the sensation and concentrate on the actor's guttural groans and growls which slowly start to die down, and you carefully get off the male to go clean up, but he catches your wrist and shoots you a languid smile.

"You did _such_ a good job making me cum, babe. I think you should get a reward," Zen hums, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk when he sees that you already have an idea in mind. "How do you want your master to reward you, hm?" He urges you to answer.

"Tongue..." You breathe out, your heart hammering against your chest from excitement. "Master, I want your tongue inside me."

"Sit on my face," Zen orders you as he shifts around on the couch so that his head was propped up on the armrest. You don't waste a single second, scrambling to place your slick cunt near the actor's mouth, lifting up your skirt a bit so that you could see him.

Zen takes a moment to admire the inside of your maid outfit before bringing his attention to your aching sex. Keeping true to his promise of rewarding you, Zen slips his tongue inside your folds, rubbing the wet muscle against your walls. You gasp in delight as he thrusts his tongue in and out of you in quick strokes, choosing to slowly lick at your entrance at times.

You feel Zen smile against your sex, enjoying the taste of you on his tongue as you start to rock your hips against him, your thoughts starting to blur as the pleasure builds up inside you. There was a reason why you chose the actor's tongue as your reward, and that was because he was so talented with it, being able to bring you to a moaning mess in no time at all.

A whimper falls out of your lips as you feel the coil in your stomach tightening. Zen offers delighted and encouraging hums against you, holding and squeezing your flesh when you start riding his face without a care in the world, so far gone in your pleasure that the only thing that registers in your mind is Zen's wet and warm tongue working tirelessly to bring you over the edge.

You curse underneath your breath and shake your head, unable to take it much longer. "Master—I'm gonna cum! _I'm gonna cum_!!"

Whte fills your vision while your eyes clench themselves shut. Your body writhes and convulses as Zen continues to hold you close against his face, moaning loudly underneath you until you're able to get your bearings again. You slowly get off of the actor, a shiver running through you when he smirks at you with your arousal glistening on his mouth and chin.

Both of you hear a timer go off, and while confusion makes its way to Zen's features, you scramble to get up and go to the kitchen, turning off the oven and taking out the treat you were baking inside. Zen walks into the kitchen soon afterwards, already wearing his clothes again, before wrapping his arms around your waist and peering over your shoulder.

"What's all this?" He asks lazily.

"The maid outfit isn't complete without some treats," you explain simply. "Besides, I'm sure you would have wanted something good to eat after such a rough day. You did well today, I'm sure."

You hear Zen chuckle from behind you as he buries his face into your hair. "But I already had you for such a delicious treat, so I don't know if I can finish these all by myself. Let's share them together."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a thing, so I got off my kinky-ass and wrote the thing.  
> Finding Zen express interest in maids and being called "Master" was probably one of my more favourite parts in the game. (':
> 
> Feel free to visit me on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
